That's Life!
by H4ckerSephiroth
Summary: This is a Highschool fic. This is from Sephiroth's POV. SoraxKairi RikuxOlette SephirothxNamine' may change. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: That's life!

Summary: None (yet)

**A/N: Hi this is my first School fic so don't flame much **please

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Mmmm"

"Honey get up time for your first day of school!" my mom yelled from in the kitchen.

"Ok mom!" I shouted as I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

After my shower I got out and looked at myself in the mirror. I really couldn't do anything with my long silver hair but, I put on my Black t-shirt and some baggy blue jeans. Oh yes I totally forgot my name is Sephiroth Hanamura. I go to school at Destiny Horizon High school and I'm a Junior there.

"Sephiroth you going to eat breakfast?" my mom asked.

"Not very hungry I'll just get something at school." I yelled as I walk through the door to school.

"Hey Sephiroth" my friend Cloud said as I walked outside.

"Hey Cloud, Ready for school?"

"No, I'm still tired, But let's go!"

Me and cloud walked a little ways to DHHS, when we got there we walked over to our usual spot.

"Hey guys!" Selphie a extremely hyper girl with Emerald eyes and hair that was kind of flipped at the tips practically screamed at us.

"God Selphie, I think my ears are bleeding…" I said holding my hands over my ears.

"Hi, Sephiroth" Namine' a slightly pale skinned girl said rather quietly.

"Hi Namine'"

"Where's Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"Probably with Sora you know them, god there always all over each other." I said while looking around for him.

"Ah there are the little lovebirds" Selphie squealed.

"Hey give us a break Selphie!" Sora said as he walked over with Kairi.

"Ya Selph just sit down" Kairi said as she sat on a bench and leaned her head on Sora.

"Hmm we should get to first period before were late…" Namine' said looking up from her sketchbook she always seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"Where's Riku and Olette?" I asked.

"Well there's Riku…" Selphie said standing on her tip-toes and looking at Riku over the sea of heads.

"There's Olette!" Cloud said seeing her walk up from the side.

"Hey guys" Riku and Olette said walking up.

"We need to get to class before-" Namine' was interrupted by the bell

"Oh shit!" I said rushing away from the group and yelling "Bye guys" to get to class.

"Mr. Hanamura late again I see…" My English teacher Mrs. Grison said very creepy sending chills up my spine.

"I'm sorry it wont' happen again!" I said running up to my seat.

"Sephiroth this is the Third time this has happened I suppose you can have ONE more warning but next time it is detention understood! She said in that creepy voice and emphasizing one.

"I understand Ma'am" I said looking at the desk.

Everyone in the class was a laughing at this "little scene" but, I didn't really care.

The teacher babbled on about something I didn't really care about but, then again I really hate English so I never really listened anyway. As far as I could tell none of my friends were in here so I could tell this year was going to suck.

**RING-**

I picked my things up and left the room just hoping in Math I'd have at least one friend. _Hmm wonder where everyone is I need to compare my schedule with theirs._ I continued to walk around looking for my friends. _You know come to think about it everyone is starting to become couples I mean Sora and Kairi, I even heard from Selphie that Riku asked Olette out! Selphie asked Tidus out over the summer… I wonder where Tidus was this morning anyways…. Namine' and me are the only people who haven't found anyone…(Sigh) Namine' is pretty cute but she probably doesn't like me in that way anyway_(**A/N: Damn long thought huh lol**) .

"Um… can you help me? A unfamiliar voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around only to look into the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Uh…. W…what do you need? I stammered nervously

"Do you know where the Math class is I'm really lost it's such a big school.

Oh by the way my name is Heather." She said holding out her hand.

I shook it and we headed to math class and on the way I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked.

_Oh quit drooling over her Sephiroth _I mentally slapped myself as we headed into the class room.

**RING-**

"Umm Mr. Harrison this is the new girl Heather…" I said before taking myself over to my seat.

"Hi Heather well you can sit next to Sephiroth then." He swiftly said as he turned back to his desk.

As Heather walked up to her chair nervously everyone was staring, whistling, or saying Hey Babe let me show you a good time. She merely ignored it and sat down next to me.

'Don't worry about them they're all assholes." I told her

"Thanks for showing me here." She said

"Oh no problem, you should eat lunch with me and my friends some of the people here can be pretty dodgy." I said

"That would be nice…" Heather said looking down at her notebook.

"It would help if you two would stop talking and pay attention!" The teacher yelled at us.

"Yes sir" I said practically ripping my notebook in half at the sudden increase in volume.

**RING-**

_Hmmm that seemed to go by fast_ I thought as I walked with Heather outside.

"So let me see your schedule" I said wondering how many classes we had together.

"Oh one second…" She started fumbling in her bag for her schedule and eventually found it.

"Hmm you have every single class with me except science…" I said scanning over her schedule.

"YOU!" someone shouted

**A/n: Sorry for how short this is but, you know I just kinda wanted to introduce the main character and you know. So Review please so I know if you likes it!**

**A/N Update 8:43P.M May 22, 2006: Ok well iv'e been getting alot of hits so know either you guys hate it SO much your just reading the first sentence and are like "Fuck this" well if thats not the case please take5 SECONDS to tell me how you like it. I am going to post the next chapter btw so Review PleaseGets down on knees and begs**

**A/n Update 6:13 P.M May 24, 2006: Ok for people who like this if you really want tme to post the next chapter, Which I have written give me just 1 review when I get just 1 review the story will continue, K? so enjoy and press submit review!**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: The up loader! It kept having errors and would not do anything….anyways for all those waiting here is the second chapter! Hey can someone say the disclaimer?

Sephiroth: FINE! I'll say it since you're too _LAZY!_ He doesn't on Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy and if he did I would jump off of a building.

Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" someone shouted behind us.

Heather turned around and gaped at the person who stood a few feet away from us.

"Oh my gosh Namine' is that you?" Heather asked excitement building up in her voice.

"Heather! Is that really you I haven't seen in 5 years, when you moved to Hollow Bastion!" Namine squealed happily and running over to hug her friend.

Heather returned the hug and looked at Namine'.

"Wow Namine' you've changed a lot since I last saw you." Heather said as we picked up our stuff and walked to our 3rd period classes.

"So Namine' you have a boyfriend or someone special to you?" Heather asked quite curious in that particular subject.

"Umm actually no I don't." Namine' let out a nervous laugh.

I just listened to them but, it was "girl talk" so I figured I might as well try and keep out of it.

**RING-**

We all walked into the class and sat down at one of the tables. The teacher just talked about stuff no one cared about you know the usual lectures I just pulled out my MP3 player and tried to drown out the sound as I leaned back in my chair. Oh ya, here's a quick fact about my self… I love swords. I have one in particular I like that everyone seems to want but, I would never give it away. I even gave it its own special name. Messed up huh? Well I call it the Masamune; it is exactly 8 feet and 5 inches long and weighs about 35 pounds. Out of the many different swords I have this is the only one I keep in my room on my wall. (**A/N: This can basically say how big Sephiroth's room is.) ** I was staring blankly at the front of the room with my music blaring. When I felt a hand poke my arm. I glanced over to see Heather mouthing words but I just looked at her funny until she got angry and ripped the ear buds out of my ears painfully.

"What the hell was that for?" I almost screamed earning a look from the teacher.

"SEPHIROTH!" The teacher screamed.

"Sorry sir…" I said staring at my desk.

"I need to tell you something, meet me at the front gates after school." She whispered to me.

"Ok…I guess." I looked at her puzzled but, she just continued her conversation with Namine'.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short…Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
